Un Vacío en la Casa
by Thoror
Summary: SPOILERS Rumores de que Sherlock sigue vivo recorren la Red ante el escepticismo de un desolado Watson mientras Scotland Yard se enfrenta a un misterioso asesinato cometido a manos de un francotirador que aparentemente desea venganza para Richard Brook.
1. Un Vistazo a la Web

De la página web SherlockEsInocente:

¡SHERLOCK HOLMES ESTÁ VIVO! LA PRUEBA DEFINITIVA

h t t p : / / t i n y p i c. c o m / r / u 3 j u s / 5

¡Saludos, sherlockmaniacos! Una amiga en Sydney (Australia) que prefiere mantenerse en el anonimato nos ha enviado esta foto de nuestro detective favorito de incógnito que espero acalle de una vez por todas las bocas de los que se burlan de nosotros insinuando que somos como los que creen que Hitler o Elvis siguen vivos. Ella misma nos cuenta su experiencia:

_Paseaba tranquilamente por el barrio, un barrio bastante tranquilo y en el que no vive mucha gente cuando de repente… ¡OMG Sherlock Holmes! Teñido de rubio y vestido con una camisa que no pega nada con su estilo, ¡pero era él! Y entonces pensé en abordarle, pero luego supuse que lo negaría todo, claro, así que luego decidí que debía limitarme a sacar una foto que se viera mejor que la de SherlockBeliever_05 y eso hice. ¡Espero que esto lo demuestre todo de una vez por todas!_

**Comentarios (06)**

Ése podría ser cualquiera.

Anonymous

¿Cualquiera? O Sherlock o su hermano gemelo desaparecido, no me jodas. No hay más ciego que el que no quiere ver.

CreoEnSherlock

¿Y no pensó la amiga en Sydney (Australia) en denunciarlo a la policía? Sherlock Holmes es un CRIMINAL y si no está muerto (lástima) debería pudrirse ENTRE REJAS.

LordPeter

No te preocupes, LordPeter. Tarde o temprano se hará justicia.

S.M.

Haters, GTFO

fgffgzsmith

Voy a postear un link en el blog de John Watson. Tiene que saberlo.

Sherlocked88


	2. Un Nuevo Caso

El cadáver estaba tirado en el suelo, boca abajo y con la nuca empapada de sangre. Parecía haber sufrido una fractura de cráneo al caer. Una mano enguantada apartó unos mechones de pelo. Debajo se hallaba la herida, limpia y letal de necesidad.

-Disparo de fusil, sin duda desde la casa de enfrente. Balística nos dirá de qué tipo era.

-¿Se sabe quién era?

-Marcus Monday, según la identificación que hemos hallado en el piso. Acababa de mudarse aquí, ninguno de los vecinos le conocía más que de vista.

-Y en la casa de enfrente…

-Nadie, señor. Nos acaban de informar de que nadie vive allí desde hace años. Están investigando en busca de huellas.

Lestrade suspiró. "Seguro que Sherlock habría encontrado ya un millar de pistas. Y el caso estaría resuelto para la hora de la cena."

¿Realmente habría sido así? A fin de cuentas todo el mundo parecía estar convencido de que se había tratado de un impostor, un genio de mentirijillas, un horrible criminal con ínfulas de antiheroico detective. Incluidos Donovan y Anderson, el que acababa de darle los datos sobre el crimen. Sus propios hombres.

"¿Cómo pueden ser tan escépticos? Le han visto resolver montones y montones de casos, muchos más que ellos. ¡Es imposible que se los inventara todos!"

Eran las mismas palabras que les había dirigido docenas de veces, acuciado por la culpa del que según todos los indicios había sido parcialmente responsable de un suicidio. El suicidio de un hombre al que pese a todo había respetado y admirado. Un hombre al que en sus días menos cínicos casi había considerado algo parecido a un amigo.

A veces les veía vacilar, plantearse la posibilidad de que tal vez habían cometido un gravísimo error. Pero entonces Donovan mencionaba el grito de la niña secuestrada al ver a Sherlock, o Anderson comentaba algo sobre lo de los restos de sangre que habían hallado en la azotea desde la que se había tirado. Sangre, por cierto, perteneciente al supuesto Jim Moriarty, el autor del Robo del Siglo, que al parecer había resultado ser en realidad Richard Brook, actor y cuentacuentos de medio pelo. El problema en el que Anderson prefería no pensar demasiado era que, si bien existían ciertas pruebas de la existencia de éste (proporcionadas por su afligida amiga, la periodista Kitty Reilly) eran pocas, vagas y con menos de cinco años de antigüedad. No había nada anterior a eso, como si Richard hubiera sido un fantasma que se materializara de repente por esa fecha. Y de hecho nadie parecía conocerle de nada, salvo su amiga Kitty. Pero, claro está, contaba con aun menos pruebas de la existencia de Jim Moriarty.

"Moriarty era real" se descubrió pensando tozuda, inútilmente. Eso quería creer. Pero también significaría que había provocado la muerte de Sherlock y… No, Lestrade. Concéntrate en el caso.

Uno de los agentes enviados a inspeccionar la casa de enfrente acababa de entrar. Parecía ligeramente alarmado.

-¿Sí?

-Inspector, hemos encontrado esto…

Le tendió una nota, escrita a partir de letras de periódicos recortadas y pegadas.

"RICHARD BROOK CLAMA VENGANZA DESDE SU TUMBA"

-Hijos de p…

* * *

><p>John Watson miraba atentamente a la pantalla de su ordenador, concentrado hasta lo imposible en lo que supuestamente era la foto de Sherlock Holmes. En ella un hombre teñido de rubio y con camisa miraba Dios sabía qué. Un hombre indudablemente parecido a Sherlock.<p>

"Ya estamos otra vez" sonrío macabramente.

Desde hacía seis meses y nueve días le parecía ver constantemente a Sherlock por las calles, por los rincones, por los bares. Por todas partes. Pero nunca era Sherlock. Sherlock estaba muerto.

Se metió en la sección de comentarios a la noticia cuyo link le habían dado, la noticia con la foto.

"Dejadme en paz

John Watson"

Ya tenía bastantes problemas como para que un puñado de lunáticos de Internet añadieran sal a sus heridas. Ese no era Sherlock Holmes, sólo alguien que se le parecía, como tantas veces había descubierto en los últimos meses. De hecho a veces ni siquiera se le parecían en nada.

El sonido de mensaje nuevo del móvil le sacó de su amargo trance. John lo abrió y lo leyó. Era de Lestrade, pidiendo quedar con él.

"Vete a la mierda" fue su cordial respuesta. Cerró el móvil, apagó el ordenador y se dirigió a su cama. No se le ocurría nada mejor que estar en ella.

Era ya su quinto mes viviendo en Green Street.


	3. Misterio e Incertidumbre

La señora Hudson echó una ojeada a la portada del periódico con aire distraído. Algo de un asesinato. Misterioso. Policías intrigados.

A Sherlock le habría gustado.

Llevaba todos esos meses sintiéndose más sola que nunca, pese a los esfuerzos de un atento Lestrade que había hecho lo posible e imposible por emparejarla con el padre de su ex, viudo desde hacía poco (un hombre de lo más aburrido y melancólico, sea dicho). Le parecía mentira, pero a veces echaba de menos el sonido de disparos o los trozos de cadáver en la nevera de sus anteriores inquilinos. Al menos no eran aburridos. Sherlock era lo menos aburrido que había conocido jamás.

Se veía de vez en cuando con John, normalmente con la excusa de llevarle las sobras de la comida, pero las cosas habían cambiado. Sus conversaciones se reducían a unas pocas preguntas amables en un ambiente cargado de vacío y depresión pese a los esfuerzos del pobre doctor por disimularlo. Era como si él también hubiera muerto, solo que por dentro. No sabía qué podía hacer para resucitarle. Un día, inspirada por los esfuerzos celestinos de Lestrade, le había preguntado por qué no salía con esa chica que tan sola parecía sentirse también, esa tal Holly.

"No me gusta verla. Cada vez que lo hago me da la impresión de estar viendo a una criminal que oculta algo" había sido la enigmática pero franca respuesta. Después había callado, dando la impresión de que no quería entrar en detalles. Ella no le había presionado.

Decidió echar otro vago vistazo, tal vez atraída por algo subliminal que no tardó en concretarse. La noticia mencionaba a Sherlock. Alterada, leyó con rapidez lo que se comentaba de él.

"… Richard Brook, el supuesto actor infantil que declaró haber sido contratado por Sherlock Holmes para cometer los delitos más infames de los últimos años con el alias de Jim Moriarty. Sherlock Holmes, apodado el Napoleón del Crimen por la prensa sensacionalista, sigue siendo cinco meses después de su muerte una figura extremadamente polémica que provoca intensas discusiones…"

¿Qué decía de Richard Brook?

"Una nota hallada en el piso desde el que se realizó el disparo confesaba el móvil del asesinato: venganza en nombre de Richard Brook, el supuesto actor infantil…"

No entendía nada. Cogió su teléfono y llamó, dispuesta a aclarar lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Greg?

-¡Señora Hudson! ¿Qué…?

-¿Qué es lo que dicen los periódicos sobre un asesinato y una venganza en nombre de ese tal Richard Brook? ¡Pero si ese hombre no era real!

-Señora Hud…

-¡No me venga ahora con eso de que siguen sin saber si era real o no! ¡Usted conocía a Sherlock tan bien como yo!

Un profundo suspiro desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Sabe quién es el fallecido?

-Oh, no he leído esa parte… Espere un momento… Sí, un tal Marcus Monday. ¿Quién es?

-Un atracador de poca monta, supuesto contacto de Sherlock. Supuestamente recomendó al inexistente Richard Brook, al que habría conocido viendo sus DVDs, como el actor perfecto para interpretar a Jim Moriarty, según alguna de nuestras fuentes.

-Sherlock no se relacionaba con atracadores- contestó una indignada señora Hudson.

-¿Está segura de eso? Es de Sherlock de quien hablamos. Con él nunca podía saberse…

-No lo hacía-dijo, más serena, mientras sentía como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos-Tengo que colgar. Gracias por contestarme.

-… No hay de qué, señora Hudson.

* * *

><p>Molly Hooper vivía en un odioso mundo de mentiras, secretos y anhelos tan fuertes que parecían ahogar su alma. Todo se resolvería con una llamada, una sola llamada, una llamada que sólo llegaba en sus fantasías, condenándola con su tardanza a vivir cada vez más sumergida en el mundo que le había aislado de los pocos amigos que había tenido. A veces se preguntaba si aquel día realmente había sucedido, si no habría sido todo un sueño febril. De ser así su castigo era autoinflingido, pero la cruel ironía que sólo podría sacarle de él una llamada que por tanto no existiría jamás.<p>

Aquel hombre que yacía en su camilla, Marcus Monday, parecía una burla del mundo destinado a meter aún más el dedo en su llaga.

-Por favor, Sherlock…-musitó como en una plegaria. Nada. Lo repitió con más fuerza, como si esperase que aquello pudiera hacer algo.

El móvil sonó en aquel preciso momento.

Tras lograr controlar a duras penas sus nervios contestó.

-¿Sí?

-Molly, regreso a Londres.

Eso fue todo. Colgó sin dar tiempo a responder. Un minuto después todo seguía como antes y la forense estaba segura de que había vuelto a soñar despierta.


	4. Interludio: El Coronel y sus Amigos

En el centro de una amplia sala iluminada por un gran fuego en su chimenea y decorada con los muebles más lujosos que podían desearse, cuatro hombres se hallaban jugando al poker. Uno de ellos dirigió una mirada nerviosa a la cabeza disecada de un tigre que mostraba aterradoramente sus dientes, como si la muerte no hubiese podido detener su furia, antes de apostar.

-Poker de reinas- dijo el que se hallaba sentado delante suyo, mientras demostraba la veracidad de su afirmación con una sonrisa cargada de satisfacción y mal disimulada arrogancia.

Todos los demás revelaron sus manos con fastidio.

-¡Es imposible! ¡Nadie puede tener tanta suerte! ¡Está haciendo tram…!

El ganador, sin alterar lo más mínimo su sonrisa, cogió un tenedor cercano y lo clavó en la mesa a la velocidad del rayo. A tan solo unos escasos milímetros de la mano del que se había quejado.

-Nadie me acusa de hacer trampas, Ronald. NADIE. ¿Queda claro?

El aludido, pálido y enmudecido por el miedo, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Y ahora, caballeros, creo que me deben lo que he ganado tan honradamente.

Los tres perdedores se llevaron las manos a los bolsillos y sacaron varios perdedores que depositaron en el centro de la mesa.

-Creo que voy a dejar de jugar contra usted, coronel. Estoy seguro de que mi familia lo agradecería-dijo uno de ellos en un intento de recuperar el buen ambiente que había en las fases iniciales de la timba.

-¡Pero mis chicas lo lamentaran!-protestó en broma el coronel, riendo con genuina alegría.

-Oh, estoy seguro de que encontrarán la forma de ganar dinero sin mi colaboración.

-Eso espero. ¿Sin rencores?

La pregunta iba específicamente dirigida a Ronald, que ya había podido recuperarse del sobresalto y volvió a asentir en respuesta. Tras ello todos se levantaron.

-Los que aun se atrevan a competir contra mí nos veremos el jueves que viene. Y a los que no, como el gallina de Peter, les ruego que me recomienden a sus peores enemigos.

-Será un placer- dijo Peter, mientras el resto, a excepción de Ronald, reían la gracia. Una breve despedida y el coronel quedó solo en la habitación. Suspiró, complacido consigo mismo, y se dirigió al sillón para retomar la lectura de las apasionantes aventuras del detective Dupin. Una llamada de su móvil le distrajo del propósito.

-¿Diga?

-Soy yo, coronel. El ratón vuelve a su madriguera.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me lo ha dicho nuestra común amiga.

-Parece que mi queso era de buena calidad-dijo el coronel con una sonrisa muy similar a la que esbozan los chimpancés antes de agredir a un rival.

-Debo confesar… que tenía mis dudas.

-El buen arte de la caza consiste en estudiar detenidamente a tu presa, lo suficiente como para lograr sentir como ella, pensar como ella. Se elabora la trampa a medida, se le atrae con el cebo que sabes que mejor funcionará y se espera pacientemente hasta que llega el momento exacto para el ataque. Funciona con cualquier presa, por astuta que sea, y te aseguro que el ratón no es ninguna excepción.

-No hay mejor cazador que usted, coronel.

-No-respondió éste con melancolía-Ya no. Bueno, mantenme informado.

-Lo haré. Cuídese.

Colgó y respiró hondo. Ya era cuestión de horas, y tenía que estar preparado para entonces. En la eternamente vivaz y despreocupada mente del coronel eso equivalía a estar relajado y contento, y para ello nada mejor que las chicas. Hizo la llamada.

-El Hogar de Madame Desirée, donde los sueños se hacen realidad. ¿Quién es?

-Vuestro mejor cliente.

-¡Coronel Sebastian Moran! ¿Has vuelto a desplumar a unos incautos y quieres celebrarlo?

-Entre otras cosas.

-Cuánto me alegro-contestó Madame Desirée con una voz extremadamente ronroneante y sugerente-¿Te preparamos lo de siempre?

-Sabes que sí, maldita sea.


End file.
